


The More Things Change

by csichick_2



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the timeline shift, Jack is worried about Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashti (tvashti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/gifts).



> References a character death that occurred in canon.

While they were obviously all affected by the changes of the altered timeline, Jack couldn't help but be especially concerned about Jo as the changes to her life were the most detrimentally drastic. Not only had her entire career trajectory changed, the man that had just proposed to her now seemingly hates her. That makes having Tess back in his life - their break-up no longer having occurred, seem like nothing in comparison, especially now that he has confirmation that Zoe's life is unchanged.

Given that he's frequently at GD for any number of crises, it allows him the opportunity to check up on Jo without her being any the wiser. Or at least that's what he thought, though he really should have known better. She also shouldn't have been surprised that she reacted semi-violently when confronting him - pinning him against a wall in a way that no one would ever be able to mistake for sexual.

"What the hell, Jack?" she practically growls at him. "Making sure I'm capable of handling the job?"

"What? No!" Jack exclaims, eyes widening. "I'm just worried about you. Your life just got turned completely upside down."

Jo fixes him with a look, but she does step away and give him room to move. "We all did, Jack."

"But we all didn't get the two most important things in our lives taken away from us," he replies gently.

"Not here," Jo hisses. "Too easy to for the wrong person to overhear us."

"My office is a lot emptier. And Andy's already figured out the thing that caused the other things," Jack replies. "Besides until I figure out a way to undo my thing, I'm looking for excuses to work late."

Jo snorts at Jack's attempt to be vague. "We'll see."

Jack wasn't actually expecting Jo to take him up on his offer to talk so he's pleasantly surprised when she shows up at his office a few evenings later, a cup of coffee in each hand. "I figured coffee was less suspicious looking than dinner. I refuse to let you try and convince Tess that we're having an affair in order to get her to break up with you instead of the other way around."

"That thought had never crossed my mind. Besides the entire town knows us well enough to know that you and me - never going to happen." 

"That was the previous timeline," Jo points out. "I'm guessing we weren't as close in this timeline."

"This is so fucking confusing," Jack complains. "It would be easier if our memories changed along with everyone else's."

"Tell me about it," Jo says, taking a long sip of her coffee. "Not knowing that Zane and I used to be in love would be a hell of a lot easier."

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard that must be, Jo," Jack responds.

"The career change is a lot easier to deal with, especially since I get to be in charge," Jo says with a smirk. "And a lot simpler than trying to drive you out of town to steal your job."

"And Andy actually listens to me, which is nice," Jack says with a smirk of his own. "Though I do miss having you around all the time.”

 

“Well I did keep you in line,” Jo responds mischievously. 

“If that’s how you want to play it,” Jack replies, amused.

“So what are you planning to do about Tess?” Jo asks. “The longer you string her along, the harder it’s going to be. For both of you.”

“I have no idea,” Jack says with a sigh. “If this had happened right after she’d ended things we might not be having this discussion, but now too much time has passed.”

“We’d still be having it,” Jo replies. “Because of Allison. It’s always been Allison for you. Even when she was with Stark.”

Jack’s eyes widen at the mention of his former rival for Allison’s attentions. “Do we know if he’s still dead or disintegrated or whatever?” he asks.

“That day still happened exactly as you remembered,” Jo replies. “One of the first things Fargo checked. I don’t think he’ll ever stop being terrified of the man.”

“I’m just glad that they still back together long enough to create Jenna,” Jack says. “That might have broken Allison.”

“It’s nice to know that time travel paradoxes have their limits,” Jo replies, trying – and failing – to not sound bitter.

“He went from hating you to falling in love with you once before,” Jack points out. “There’s enough that’s the same that it could happen all over again.”

“I don’t know,” Jo says with a sigh. “I think this Zane and I already have way too much baggage.”

“I know how much you love him, Jo. It’s worth trying.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jo says noncommittally. “I should get going. And you should go home and end it with Tess since that’s the only thing standing between you and Allison being together.”

“Not the only thing. And it’s not that easy and you know it. Especially since we can’t talk about the time travel,” Jack replies. “You can come by any time – my door’s always open.

“You’’ll figure something out,” Jo says. “And as for the other, we’ll see,” she adds, echoing her closing words from their conversation at GD.

Coffee and talking about how things used to be became a weekly tradition, though as things fell into place around them the topic of conversation changed. He does feel bad about essentially driving Tess out of town when ending things with her, but considering she left in the original timeline, it’s probably for the best. He finally ended up with Allison and they expanded their family by having a child together. And despite the monkey wrench Zoe temporarily threw into things, Zane and Jo did find their way back to each other. Jack wasn’t surprised when they got engaged, especially not when he finds out that Jo was the one that proposed. Despite their lives getting turned upside down, everything turned out all right in the end.


End file.
